Aura Guardian: The Force Within
by Emmerlaus
Summary: The Star Wars original trilogy... in the world of Pokemon. The young Luke Skywalker will have save the World of Pokemon and become a Aura Guardian.
1. Introduction

**I do not own Stars Wars or Pokemon series and not making any profit writing this...**

**Prologue  
><strong>

The world of Pokemon is changing... Because of the increasing numbers of Pokemon thieves and evil organizations using Pokemon like tools (or worst), Pokemon Masters and Gym Leaders couldn't handle protecting the civilians and Pokemon all on their own. To increase their effectiveness, Pokemon Masters and Gym leaders have allied themselves with the police, teaming up with Officers Jenny to maintain peace. Claiming that better control was needed since the augmentation of trainer and reduction of Pokemon in the wild, a special law has been put into effect:

**Each trainer can have a maximum of 3 Pokemon at any times **

In those troubled times, everyone thought it was a great idea, to save both humans and Pokemon...  
>However, since the Aura Guardians have refused to work with the government, they were forced to either disband themselves or to be arrested, making them the same as the evil organizations they once fought against. After they dispatched, everything changed...<br>Though the evil gangs like Team Rocket no longer exist, all Gym Leaders and Pokemon Masters have disappeared. The news was reported that their were all killed by Team Rocket in a collective all-in assault at their headquarters. The only Pokemon master, remaining, who was also a master of the Aura, became Giovanni's right arm and more feared lieutenant.  
>The Aura Guardians that remained regrouped and created rebel faction; now they seek out hte hidden Pokemon masters that live in hiding before the Giovanni's Lieutenant does.<br>Our story began in the isolated place of Tatooine, where a young farmer boy and his Vibrava are dreaming of exploring the lands...


	2. Chapter 1

Aura Guardian – The Force Within

Chapter One - The Meeting

Luke walked from the store, debating on whether or not to go home. He had purchased what he needed from the Pokémart, and still had money left over. If he hurried, he could make it to the junkyard and see if anything came in. With any luck, Luke hoped he could find the parts he needed for his junked landspeeder. If he could just get lift thrusters to get it off the ground, Luke reasoned he could use his Vibrava to pull it like a sled; at least until he got the motor running again.

The owner was a good man and he would let Luke have a look at the junk that came in before it was sent to the yard in exchange for some help with repairs. In his more generous moods, the owner would sell whatever Luke found to him for a discount price. When he felt sad, the seller's Pokémon, a very nice Flareon, would always come and try to cheer him up also.

As he let Luke in, the owner smiled. "So kiddo, you think I would forget your birthday today, huh? Guess again! I got something in just for you today. Flare," he said, turning to his Flareon, "Watch the store for me."

While a excited Luke and the man passed the door letting to the door, his Flareon jumped on the counter in a guard position. The locals thieves knew better then test their luck when Flare was on duty.

After they passed a short hallway, the man opened the door to the backyard. Today, the pieces of junk were mostly broken armor from the Empire and a lot of pieces of metal probably salvaged from a airship. The desert Pokémon nearby didn't like humans intrusion upon their territory and in stories persist that tell there was lots of battles because of it.

Right in the middle of the yard, with a greasy red ribbon on it, there was a motor! Overjoyed, he turned to the man but he was quickly hushed. "Something not right kid," he said, turning around, "Hear that noise?"

Listening, they heard it... and very loud this time! After that, the biggest pile of rubble on their left began to move!

This was the only invitation Luke needed to call out his Vibrava. "Pilot, come out!"

Once he was summon, the pile of rubble crumbled to reveal a Mawille eating some metal leftovers. Behind the metal type Pokémon, a hole in the fence showed that the little beastie had chewed it's way though. What a little glutton!

While Luke was tempted to catch it (He never saw a Pokémon like that it before), he politely asked for permission to do so first. Sighing, his old friend agreed. With a smile, he ordered his Vibrava to use Dragon breath. However, the Mawille nimbly back-flipped to dodge the attack, jumped on the fence and almost hit Luke's Vibrava with...a Dragonbreath attack?

Surprised, Luke was about to try another tactic when he heard a girl's voice from behind the fence call out, "Poe, where are you? "

The junkyward owner and Luke were surprised to hear a voice in their head answer to that call. "I am here milady."

Answering to that, a Magneton rose above the fence, a young lady riding it. After landing, the young girl bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude on your propriety but that Mawille is mine. I'm sorry for any disturbance that this Pokemon may have caused."

While the young Luke was stricken by that girl's beauty, the man just grinned. "Well, well! Aren't you the polite one. Don't worry, there's not a lot of things of value here today so you are forgiven. You don't look like a local; where you from?"

Before she could answer, the same voice was heard again. "Indeed, there's nothing of value here, the taste is awful."

"POE! Be Quiet! Excuse me, I'm having a hard time controlling Poe when he's hungry... Now, Poe, return to your Pokéball before I get mad."

Once in his Pokeball, Luke finally spoke. "WOW! Was that Pokémon talking? Its so awesome! Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Luke and this is Pilot, my Vibrava. What is your name?"

"My name is Lea. You already met Poe and this one is my Magneton. I named it R-2."

" R-2? That's a bit... huh... unusual name for a Pokémon," said Luke.

" There's a special reason I named it this way but if you don't mind, I would like to keep it for myself."

Even if her smiled remained, her eyes stopped looking at them and was only glancing at the floor now. Luke could detect her sadness and try to change the subject. "So, what are you doing in this town? Wanna get a free tour? I have pretty- er, I mean plenty, of time right now. Pop, can I come get my gift tomorrow? Pretty please?"

Chuckling, he just gestured. "Go on, go on, I will keep it until tomorrow. But after that, I swear I'll sell it to the first bidder," he added craftily. "Have to get back to work anyway, you know."

Turning to the lady, Luke made an attempt at conversation. "Psychics are rare and I'm surprised to see psychic abilities coming from a Steel-type Pokémon. Our world is definitely full of marvelous surprises..."

Escorting the youngsters back in the front of the store, Flare kept his position until his master said so, recompensing him with a petting session and a treat.

Luke was clearly curious about Lea but was somehow able to hold the questions until they get out of the store.

"So Lea, how come your Pokémon can use telepathy? Are you really a psychic? Can you do the same?"

" Hummm..." Lea then began to stare at Luke very intensively, a serious expression on her face. Luke, tilting his head, finally asked, "What is it? Did I say something weird?"

"No you didn't... but if you have time, would you mind if I presented you my sensei? He could inform you more on the subject."

All that mystery poised Luke curiosity... he wanted to know more and Lea didn't seem like a bad person. So, of course, he accepted her proposition.

"I'd be glad too! So then Lea, do you have a third Pokémon?"

"Nah, all I have are Pokémon you saw. I like Steel types a lot. I hope one day to become a writer and a Gym Leader."

"That's a good dream. I want to become a professional Pokémon Racer. For now, I'm using a landspeeder pod with my Vibrava but once he evolves, I'm gonna race on his back!"

Talking to each other naturally like that, Lea let him show her around the city. Just as it seemed all was going well, Luke suddenly had the eerie feeling someone was watching them. He looked around casually, and didn't see anyone suspicious.

Luke rubbed off the feeling and continued to show Lea around. However, the cold chill that someone was stalking them crept up Luke's spine again!

This time, Luke whipped around quick, scanning everywhere. He couldn't see anyone.

Growling, Luke continued to search. He was sure someone was-

-Wait! There, in that alley!

Luke couldn't explain it, but he was sure that whoever was watching them was right there!

Lea was about ask him what was the matter but Luke stepped forward, a hand on his Pokéball.

"You, in the alley over there," the boy shouted, pointing, "Stop following us and show yourself!"

A man walked out, covered in a white robe that hid his face. Lea however, began to show a wide smile and ran toward him.

"Master Ben! I think I found what we were seeking for, right?"

The stranger answered in the voice of an old man. "Indeed. It seems fate is on our side."

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a calm and gentle face, covered with a white beard. Luke didn't know why but his intuition told him he met him somewhere before. "Huh? Do we know each other?"

"Indeed," the old man answered, "I visited you and your relatives, when you were younger. Your uncle and aunt made me a promise and I was heading to your house, after having made a few errands. Say Luke, I heard you like speed... Would you like we all go to your house on a Arcanine's back? His _**Extremespeed**_ move is not something every Pokémon is capable of..."

Old Ben couldn't have found a better way of convincing Luke. The Arcanine was named " Millenium" and was very friendly toward Luke, licking his face all over, making Luke snicker and laugh. Once all were on his back and they started going, Luke felt like he was in paradise: The speed, the wind on his cheeks, the feeling of overwhelming speed! They soon arrived at his house but Luke had the time to promise himself he would have a Arcanine one day.

When they arrived at his house, Aunt Beru was outside, doing laundry. Luke lived with her and his Uncle, Owen Lars, on their farm. They were poor and simple folk, but they were also very caring, so Luke never felt unloved. He was curious, however, of who was his parents were, but when he asked, his Uncle always became grumpy and distant, refusing to answer beyond telling Luke his parents' names.

Aunt Beru was a little more open, luckily. When he was alone with her, she told him his mother was a caring and strong woman. However, she was as cryptic about Luke's father as Owen was, and the sadness Luke felt when he asked helped them comprehend early that it was a subject he better avoid.

Luke jumped off the Arcanine, smiling brightly. "Auntie Beru, these are my new friends, Lea and-" he stopped, realizing just how sad his aunt looked when she saw Ben. "W-What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wet and she tried to hide it. "Nothing's wrong, dear," she said, wiping an eye. "But it looks like we have guests for your birthday today, that's great isn't it? Can you be a sweetheart and take the laundry inside for me? I'll show our guests in and then make dinner."

Somewhat confused, he agreed anyway while her auntie released her only Pokemon, a Zubat, asking him to get Uncle Owen from the field immediately. When Luke finished the laundry and went inside, she was talking casually with the old Ben, while Lea was drinking a glass of water. Turning to him, his Aunt asked him to show Lea his landspeeder and that she will call him once diner is ready. Agreeing, both Luke and Lea left to the garage they had behind the home. Once the two young people left, the old men turned to Beru and said, "You didn't tell him. You were hoping I wouldn't come?"

Shaking her head negatively, she softly answer, "The world have become a dangerous place, at least when you stand against the Empire. Are you really sure he won't be safe with us?"

Sighing, he answered, a bit sadly. "I can already sense the power of Aura growing inside of him. If he don't learn how to control it, his life and yours will be in danger."

A silence occurred, finally broke by Beru. "I understand," she finally answered. "Besides, even if he won't admit it, the boy wants to see the world so much. Just one thing: promise me he will be safe with you."

Old Ben smiled. "I will protect him the best I can; I promise you."

Aunt Beru nodded and turned around, working on the dishes. Even with her back to him, Ben could tell the woman was crying. Aside from loosing her boy, she couldn't help but notice that the old man only promised he would keep Luke safe; he said nothing about keeping him out of danger.

O0o0o0o

When Luke and Lea where asked to come inside, Uncle Owen was already there. The farmer tried to be a good host (at Beru's request), but Luke could tell that Ben and Lea were not welcome in Owen's mind. However, the Luke's birthday meal went well and they all had a good time. The cake didn't have any icing but it was fresh from the oven and for Luke, it was the best way to eat it. After they all finished eating, his uncle rose up. "Ok kiddo, I'm gonna bring you your gift, close your eyes."

When Luke finally opened his eyes, he saw a Pokegear and two Pokeball in front of him. Surprised, he turned to his Uncle.

Grinning, Owen put his hand on his nephew's head, announcing, "Today, you are finally old enough to begin your Pokemon Journey, like your friends did. The Pokegear is not the latest model but I'm sure it will be enough for you."

Luke, clearly surprised, asked " But I thought you said I could only go next year…"

Half smiling, he answered, "Well that's because you wont be alone. Our friend Ben here agreed to travel with you and the little girl. This way, it will be safer for you and I'm sure he have some nice tricks to teach you also."

Overjoyed, he looked at Lea and Ben, both smiling. Old Ben warned him, "We will leave as soon as you pack your things. It would be best if we go as soon as possible; we have to go to the next town before dark."

Too excited to think, he ran to his room, packing his things. For him, the day couldn't get any better!

O0o0o0o

**_Later in the day…_**

Officer Jenny arrived at the crime scene as quickly as she should. The junkyard had been attacked by someone, and now was filled with sand, and Jenny wondered what could have happened.

"What happened here?" she asked a fellow officer.

"Looks like someone broke in, attacked the junkyard's owner, and took off with his Flareon,," the man said, flipping though his notes. "Nothing else is missing, so we think they came just for the Flareon."

"Where's the owner," Jenny asked.

The other officer pointed to an unconscious man. Jenny walked over and took out some smelling salt.

After using it to rose him up, the man bolted up and asked, "Where's my Flareon!"

"Sir, he was taken," Officer Jenny explained. "We need you to tell us-"

But she was cut off by the man's wailing. It took a while before he was calm enough to question.

"What happened here?" Jenny asked.

"They wanted," he said slowly. "…they wanted to know where the Psychic Mawille and his trainer went. They came in my shop earlier. They said they were going to kill Flare in front of my eyes if I refused. They called themselves the Sandmans."

_Those little crooks! Since when this bunch of thieves began to threatened peoples and their Pokemon?,_ thought the surprised Officer.

She wanted to get the man to a doctor, but she needed to ask one last question.

"Do you know where they could have gone next?"

He answered. "I'm not sure, I don't know where that girl is but…when she left, she was with the young Skywalker… from Owen's farm! You have to go protect him, please! I..."

Officer Jenny put her hand on his shoulder. "I will go there as fast as possible myself. Try to calm down; we'll get you to a doctor."

Quickly rising, she gave quick orders to the other policeman and went to her speeder, heading for the farm. She was hoping for the best but couldn't shake a feeling like something bad was gonna happen.

O0o0o0

Luke was getting ready to depart and was saying his final goodbye to his aunt and Uncle. Uncle Owen went on his knee and said to him very seriously, "No matter what happens boy, don't let your feelings get the better of you. You will become a man I can be proud of if you do as you always did until now, which mean keeping your promises, be a good boy and to never get your anger get the better of you. You got that, Luke?"

"Of course uncle. I promise."

After a bear hug given by his uncle, he went to his Aunt, who, he sensed, was holding back a ocean of tears. He hugged her.

"Don't worry Auntie. I will come back sometimes."

Her Aunt hugged him even more tightly. "Oh Luke, I love you so much. Take good care of you and your Pokemon. Also, make sure you learn from Ben, he's very knowledgeable."

Breaking the embrace, she looked at him in the eyes. "Even thought here will always be your home, don't come back until you learned everything Old Ben have to teach you, ok?"

Luke didn't understand what his Aunt's words truly meant at that time but he promised anyway.

His Uncle grumped, "Just try to not turn like his last apprentice, ok?"

Aunt Beru turned to him with a warning look. Old Ben just smiled at that comment and answered, "I'm sure he wont. Now lets get going Luke."

Luke was a bit puzzled but it didn't last. With a last look at his house and family, he went on the Arcanine's back. Luke pulled his racing goggles to keep sand away from his eyes. With that, he could fully view their trip. Arcanine didn't use Extremespeed however and Luke knew why: Pokemon moves cannot be used infinitely. But still, Arcanine was quick and the ride was enjoyable. Even more better, Lea was sitting in front of him, so he had to tight her closely.

Soon, they arrived at Genku Canyon, where there was a stone bridge to cross. It was the closest way to get to the next town, as the canyon extended for miles. It was a passage not used frequently and not guarded…_normally_.

They could see two people, standing in front of the bridge entrance. From the looks of it, they didn't seem like guards and Luke, knowing the region, sensed something was off.

Arcanine slowed down and Ben spoke first. "I hello to both of you. We wish to use the bridge. Can you please let us pass?"

Both of them had gas masks on their face, so when one spoke, it was difficult to tell which. " Not gonna happen. We are the Sandmans and we will let you through only if that girl-" he pointed at Lea, "-gives us her talking Mawille."

To Luke surprise, Lea laughed. She turned her head and asked Ben, "Can I take care of this matter myself, Master Ben?"

"No Lea, Lets try to do this without violence," the old man said calmly. "Misters, we are not willing to give away Pokemon, hers or otherwise. We do not wish trouble however, so can we come to a agreement?"

Both of them looked each others for a moment, then the other answered, "Of course we can. I just happen to have this Pokemon I'm wishing to trade."

The crook took a Pokeball from a pouch on his belt…and Luke instantly recognized it as a Thief Ball! A forbidden black market item that was able to steal another person's Pokemon. Luke tried to keep his cool but when the masked man released the Pokemon, he instantly recognized Flare, the Pokemon from his mechanic friend in town! He couldn't believe his eyes! He couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"That's my friend's Pokemon! Give it back immediately! FLARE !"

It was useless. Pokemon captured by a thief ball weren't able to go very far from the ball without feeling pain.

Old Ben then had a strange tone in his voice. "Interesting…kids, let's get down please. And move away from here."

Once everyone was off Arcanine, Old Ben said, "I believe this boy is right and that this Pokemon doesn't belong to you. I think that you should give it back to us immediately unless you want to battle me.

The two of them laughed and the shorted one stepped forward, taking a Pokeball from his large sleeves.

"You know what, old geezer? I don't mind at all. But if I win this, I will take your Pokemon as well. Hippodown, show them what your made of!"

Appearing in a flash, his Pokemon looked ready for battle. His ability activate soon after, bringing forth a sandstorm. Arcanine stepped forward, growling. Old Ben turned to him: "I will be counting on you, my friend. Let's try doing this in two turns."

Looking at their adversary, he said: " Charge the Aura Sphere."

Arcanine then opened his mouth and started gathering energy in a glowing ball.

The opponent responded, "Use Dig!" Hippodown disappeared under ground. The crook chuckled. "Sorry but I know the Aura Sphere move. It always hit but not on a opponent using Dig."

Old Ben didn't answer and just closed his eyes. Something was odd and both Luke and the crook realized it: Arcanine didn't fire his attack. On the contrary, it was getting bigger and bigger.

Lea warned him, "I think we should brace ourselves, Luke."

After a moment, Ben opened his eyes and only said, "Jump and aim below"

Arcanine did a amazing leap above and released the Aura Sphere

Once it hit the ground, the sand from the sandstorm just blasted everywhere. When the sand went down, they saw not one but two Pokemon out cold: the Hippodown and a Sandslash by his side!

Old Ben tauntingly said, " Hiding a second Pokemon in the sandstorm to attack my Pokemon unguarded… cheating tactics are low but I guess it can't be help with low scum like the two of you."

Both man were afraid now. After calling back their Pokemons inside their Pokeballs, the taller one tossed the thief ball on the ground while the other released a Claydol. "You win… lets get out of here bro!"

Both grabbed the Pokemon, it used the move Teleport and the two villains vanished with him.

Sighing, Ben turned to Lea and Luke. "We will send this stolen Pokemon to his owner once we reach next town Pokemon Center. Now, lets-"

"That was AMAZING," interrupted Luke, with sparkle in his eyes. "How come your Arcanine knows Aura Sphere? How did you teach him that move?"

Old Ben answered him. "Aura Master's have different talents but its not uncommon for their Pokemon to learn the move Aura Sphere."

_Aura Masters_… =Luke had heard of them before. They were the those who lead the rebellion against the Empire, to free the world from that tyranny. Luke was amazed and wanted to know more but something was bugging him. Old Ben saw it and asked, "What is it?"

Luke hesitate before asking: " I'm totally against the Empire, but I'm surprised my uncle let me go with you…do they know about you being a Aura Guardian?"

"Of course they know. That's why they entrusted you to me. Luke, listen to me well; you have growing powers inside of you, the power of the Aura. That's why your aunt and uncle let you go sooner. If you stayed at their house, you could have attracted unwanted attention. I won't lie to you: if the Empire catches someone who have Aura powers, they don't take them as prisoners: they kill them. As well as their family since this power has a good chance of being hereditary."

Luke then smiled. " I knew something was up. But tell me, if I learn to control that power, will I be able to go see my aunt and uncle again without risking their lives?"

Old Ben smiled. "Of course. If you master that power, you will be able to protect those around you. I will teach you all there is too it, once we reach the next town."

Luke didn't know what was yet to come but for him, his adventure was only starting and he felt great about it.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
